Light's Out!
by Yu Mutou
Summary: [Soriku][Oneshot]When there's a storm outside and the powers out, Sora seeks a close friend for comfort.


**.:Light's Out:.**

* * *

**.:Disclaimer:.**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters; they are simply borrowed from the wonders that are Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

**.:Warning:.**

This is a story that contains boy's love, otherwise known as shounen ai. If you have a problem with two boys loving each other, then simply click the back button located at the top of the screen. Thank you very much and enjoy!

* * *

"Riku… Riku… open your eyes." Sora whispered as he gently shook the older boy. "Wake up!" Riku's eyes fluttered and he rolled over on his side away from Sora.

"Nn…not now… Sora…" He groggily replied. "Wait… Sora!" Riku said as he quickly sat up and grabbed the young boys shoulders that was kneeling next to him. "What's going on! It's five o'clock in the morning! Why are you at my house Sora?" Riku asked while noticing that tears were sliding down the young boy's cheeks.

"I… I couldn't sleep…" Sora whimpered. Just then a bright flash was seen outside and a large crack of noise ran through Riku's quite household. A second later Riku felt a pair of small arms grasping around his waist. "My… my family is all gone and my house is empty and … and I was afraid to be alone in this storm!" Sora cried as his tears seeped through the thin fabric of Riku's shirt.

"Shh. Your such a crybaby." Riku sighed as he patted Sora's head. He noticed his hair and cloths were both soaking wet. "Did you walk over here by yourself in the pouring rain?"

"Mmmmhum." Was the muffled reply that came from Sora pressing his face into Riku's chest.

"Your crazy, you know that right?" Riku said as he started to pry Sora off him. "Let's get you some dry clothes. Riku stood up and stared to walk over to his closet. He was stopped by Sora grabbing his hand.

"Don't leave me here all alone Riku!"

"I'm only walking across the room idiot." Riku exclaimed as he started to walk dragging Sora along with him with the death grip he had on his hand. Sora always did this kind of thing; he hated being alone, especially in the dark. Riku wasn't surprised that he had come to his house in the middle of the night seeking comfort. Riku always seemed to be the first person the Sora ran to. Another bolt of lighting flashed and Sora gave out a little yelp. Riku laughed at his jumpiness and threw a shirt and a pair of pajama pants at Sora's head. "Here, put these on."

"Can you turn on the light Riku, it might be a little less scary then." Sora asked with shakiness in his voice.

"Sure thing scardy cat." Riku said jokingly as he reached over and flicked this light switch. Nothing happened.

"Riku, I said to turn the light's on please." Sora asked again.

"Uhh, looks like the powers out Sora."

"Noo!" Riku felt a weight grab onto his left leg. "This is like some crazy horror movie! We all know that the cute little brown-haired boy always gets killed off first!" Sora said freaking out. "Riku… I don't wanna die!"

"Ugh, you won't die Sora. Just put on those dry clothes before you catch a cold." Riku pried him off his leg. Sora started to pull off his wet tee-shirt while muttering about crazy killers he had seen in horror movies. He had it halfway off when the lightning flashed again and Riku got a glance of Sora slim and tan boyish boy. He blushed slightly and turned in the other direction while Sora took off his pants.

"Hey Riku, what if there really was a killer in the house? Then what would you do?" Sora asked while pulling up the pajama bottoms.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Oh, nothing just curious." Sora shrugged.

"Uh, I'd shove you in a closet to keep you from going frantic and then call the police or something."

"Riku, what are you talking about? You know it's always the person that hides in the closet that gets killed first!" Sora said talking a small step away from Riku' closet.

"Where do you get this stuff from?" Riku sighed as he took a step towards Sora. It was so dark he could barley see his faint silhouette. "How about we test it then?" Riku lunged forward and picked up Sora by the waist.

"Gah! What are you going Riku?" Sora yelled beating Riku with his fists. "Put me down! Put me down!" Sora demanded as Riku threw him into his small closet and shut the door. "Riku, let me out!" Sora banged on the doors. "I don't like it in here at all and you know it, this isn't funny you jerk!" Riku suppressed his laughter while pushing his body against the closet door in order to keep it shut. He liked messing with Sora every once in awhile. "Riku, answer me you asshole!" Sora screamed from the other side of the door. You could tell he wasn't very amused; he had a slight worried hint to his voice. "Come on Riku, it's not funny…" Sora stopped his screaming and banging as tears started to flow out of his deep blue eyes. "Why are you so mean to me!" Sora sobbed.

Riku let out a slight 'oops'. He could only tease Sora so much before he took it personally. He took his weight off the door. "Sora, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Sora came stumbling out of the closet and fell on top of Riku knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell Riku, why do you like to mess with me?" Sora sobbed as he grasped tightly onto Riku's shirt.

"Because you're just so cute when you cry." Riku said ruffling Sora's amber hair.

"That's not a very good reason." Sora said rubbing his eyes.

"I guess I just have a demented definition of fun." Riku said as he sat up and grabbed Sora around the waist. Sora blushed and clutched Riku's shirt tighter. Another lightning bolt flashed and filled the room with a brief moment of light. "Hey, you didn't jump that time." Riku exclaimed while hugging Sora tighter.

"I guess I don't feel so lonely anymore." Sora said leaning closer to Riku. He closed his eyes and felt a sense of safeness in Riku's warm embrace. They sat there for a moment, enjoying each other's company, until Riku felt Sora deeply breathing in and out. He smiled and stroked his hair.

"Guess I wore you out." Riku whispered as he slowly picked Sora up in his arms, being careful not to wake him. He laid him gently down on his bed and pulled a blanket over his small frame.

"Riii…kkku." Sora murmured in his sleep. The lightning flashed and illuminated Sora's sleeping face. Riku felt a soft pink color grace his face as he looked down at Sora's beautiful features. Riku slowly leaned down and let his lips tenderly brush against Sora's.

"Good night, my little scaredy cat."

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone! This is the first fanfic that I have written in a very long time. ;; Lot's of cute fluffy Soriku-ness. It was originally going to be a lot longer, but I thought that it just would have gotten to be too much. Thank you for again for reading and please submit a review! Hand's out Sora plushies.

**.:This has been a Yu-chan production:.**


End file.
